On This Battlefield No One Wins
by Sherlocked Pandorica
Summary: Set during All Hell Breaks Loose and after. The Winchesters fight is aided by a duo of old friends, and during the course of their hunts they relive some old feelings and new ones. Sam/OC , Dean/OC
1. Prologue

_November 1994_

_Shaker Heights, Ohio_

The Impala pulled up in front of the Dutch Colonial set at the center of the cul-de-sac's turn. It was the only one like it on the street, and it was built like a fortress.

John Winchester turned in the seat to look at his boys Sam, eleven, and Dean, sixteen. "You boys know the drill, right?" He asked, his tone militaristic yet slightly softened because of who he was talking to.

"But Dad.. I can take care of Sam like I always do." Dean complained.

"Dean, I know this is difficult, but I don't know how long I'm gonna be this time. These people will look out for you." He opened the door with a creak and stood, ending the conversation.

Dean looked at Sam angrily. "You shouldn't have whined." He said, grabbing his duffle and grudgingly got out of the car, following his dad up to the front of the house.

Sam followed after them, struggling with his own bag, dropping it at the foot of the steps.

John turned and looked at Sam, then Dean. "Help your brother." He told him offhandedly, knocking on the door.

Dean sighed and walked back down the three concrete steps to retrieve his younger brother's duffle and carried it back up for him. "Brat."

"Shut up." He muttered.

The door opened about two inches, stopped by the duel chains holding it to the frame. "State your business." The male voice on the other side said.

"Jesse. It's John Winchester." Said man announced.

A canister was passed over the threshold to him. "Drink." The voice commanded. "The boys, too."

John took a swig with no problem, passing it to his boys to do the same. "There. Now can we come in?" He asked, his tone more amused than angry.

The door slammed and the scratching of metal and wood followed.

"Can't be too careful. What with you wanting to leave the boys and all that." The man known as Jesse said, beckoning them in.

John gave a half-hearted smirk and stood in the hallway. "I really appreciate you doing this for me."

"Don't sweat it. You helped us when we needed it, we're helping you." Jesse told him, herding the trio into the living room where two girls in black pajamas were sitting at the coffee table reading tarot cards. They looked up in unison then at the two boys sitting on the sofa with leather-bound books, and finally back down at the table.

"Reilly, Katherine, Matthew, James... I want you to meet my friend John and his two boys Sam and Dean." Jesse announced.

They all reluctantly stood and walked over, one girl pleating her ebony hair as she walked.

The two girls stood back as Matthew and James went over and shook their hands.

"It's nice to meet you." James said politely. "You can call me Jimmy. I'm Reilly's brother." He said, indicating the dark-haired girl.

"And I'm Matt." Matthew stated, shaking their hands quickly and stepping aside.

Sam watched the girls with weird interest. They looked like they could be out of a horror film with the way their eyes stared at nothing and their hair contrasted with their skin.

Reilly walked right over to him, her sky blue gaze catching his. She took his palm in her olive-toned hand and bent over it, her index finger scanning the lines etched into it. "I don't like him." She told Jesse, walking past Dean and glancing at John's palm. "You though, sir... You are a nice man." She said, giving him a brief smile and standing behind Jimmy.

The other girl looked at the two boys, her blonde locks chopped short and hanging around her face. "My name is Katt. Just Katt. I don't like either of you and I don't want you here." She told them, her pale arms crossed over her chest.

"Katherine Elizabeth Sanders." A woman, looking a mixture between Katt with the almost platinum hair and the olive complexion of Reilly, sidled in. "Apologize this instant. We're glad to have them here."

She frowned, grumbling something about their dark auras and stared them down. "Sorry." She said snippily.

"Sue." John said, smiling. "It's been a while."

She nodded. "Barstow. That potion worked I see."

He nodded. "I appreciate everything you and Jesse are doing for us." John told her, and the adults started in on a conversation.

Sam looked at Dean, who stared at Katt. "Dean... Those girls are creepy." He whispered.

"Shut up, I know." Dean told him, leaving Sam standing in the middle of the room to go talk to Jimmy and Matt.

Reilly was sitting back on the Indian print pillow in front of the pillow, gathering the cards since Katt hurried upstairs as soon as no one was watching. She looked back up at him. "Sit. I'll tell your fortune." She told him, shuffling the cards with the practice of a Vegas dealer and set them in front of him. "Cut the deck."

Sam reached out a timid hand and picked up two-thirds of the deck, setting it beside the original pile. "I thought you didn't like me." He stated.

"I don't. But that doesn't mean I can't be civil for your family's sake. No need to make the living situation difficult." She told him, putting the cards together and shuffling again, holding them out to him. "Tap the deck."

He tapped it. "Is this a card trick?" He questioned.

She smirked. "No. It's tarot. Much better." She laid the cards out, examining them quietly. "You face a long road ahead. A great struggle. You'll succumb to corruption, but rise above it. And you will know great joy and peace of mind." She stared at the last card, one she hadn't flipped over. "I don't want to press your luck, but.. Do you want to know the struggle?" She asked him.

He opened his mouth to agree to it as John walked in. "I'm taking off now boys. Behave yourselves." He looked at Dean and nodded then hugged the two when they walked over.

Reilly flipped the card over and hid it quickly, taking it with her when she left to go to her room.

When Sam turned to tell her to show him, she was gone and he pushed it aside as nothing.

_December 24, 1998_

_Shaker Heights, Ohio_

Sam was packing his duffle in the room he and Dean shared during their extended visits with the Sanders-Sullivan household. He was getting ready for his dad and Dean to come pick him up from his four month long stay.

A knock on the door made him turn. "Reilly. Come in." He said, turning back to his bag.

She walked in and looked at the bag. "You should fold your clothes. They'd fit better." She told him.

"I didn't ask your opinion." He grumbled irritably.

"Don't get smart with me Sam Winchester, I came in here to be nice." She stated.

He turned to her. "Sorry. What did you need?" He questioned.

She held out a package wrapped modestly. "Since you won't be here. I wanted to give it to you before you left."

He took the gift. "Thanks."

She shrugged indifferently. "I don't know what you do when you leave, but this could help you." She stated, folding a shirt laying on the bed.

He unwrapped the gift and pulled out the braided leather, speckled with blue and white beads. "It's.. nice." He told Reilly quietly.

"It calls upon Gaia and Ouranos to protect the wearer." She explained. "It's more practical than anything else I could get you." She stated.

He smiled and tied the thin bracelet around his wrist. "I like it, Rei. Thanks."

She nodded and set the shirt down.

"So are your parents coming to get you this year?" He asked, knowing that Jimmy and Reilly lived with their aunt and uncle, but as far as he knew they always left for Christmas.

She looked at him, her eyes cold. "My parents abandoned me, Sam. They left Jimmy and me here when I was six. I haven't seen them since."

He looked ashamed of himself. "Rei... I'm sorry... I didn't--"

She held up her hand to stop him. "I know. You should finish packing. John and Dean should be here soon." She muttered, walking out of the room quickly.

_April 2001_

_Shaker Heights, Ohio_

Reilly sat next to Sam at a round table, adorned with '2001' confetti and a plastic white table cloth. "I didn't want to come." She told him, her hair up in a bun with curls falling around her face, her dress was as ebony as her hair and her jewelry carried a crimson hue.

Sam shrugged. "Katt is enjoying herself_._" He observed.

"She can have fun in any place, so long as men are around." She told him, draping a leg over the other and watching as her cousin danced with two guys on the dance floor of their Senior prom, neither of them the two dates she'd walked in with.

He smirked. "And I see my brother is nowhere to be found." He added, looking around for him.

She toyed with the bracelet she wore, an inch wide silver bracelet composed of what looked like chain mail.

Sam caught the action. "Thinking about Jimmy?" He asked.

She nodded. "Don't say his name. It hurts too much." She whispered, walking out of the crowded dance hall.

Sam followed after her. "Rei, I'm sorry. I wish I could've--"

She turned. "I could have. But I didn't. He had to... He took that dive to save me." She sniffled.

He walked over and hugged her. "He loved you, Rei. Enough to drown himself in Holy water for you."

Reilly looked up at him, pulling away quickly. "Katt and I are leaving. As soon as we graduate. We're going to track down every last demon and end them." She said resolutely.

"Stay safe, okay? Hunting isn't easy." He explained to her.

She rolled her eyes. "I know that. But I'm not going to go hide on the opposite side of the country to try to live a normal life. I don't want to. I don't understand why you can." And with that she stormed off, her heels making angry clacking sounds as she left him standing in that parking lot.


	2. All Hell Breaks Loose

_All Hell Breaks Loose_

"Bring me some pie!" Dean yelled at his younger brother. He watched him walk into the lonely diner as Boston blared from the speakers of the Impala. Little did Dean know that those would be the last words he spoke to his brother in this life.

He glanced down, tapping the stereo controls in an attempt to make the station stop staticking and looked up, the hair on the back of his neck standing on end. He felt something was wrong and glanced automatically at the diner to check on Sam.

No one was in sight, so he wrenched the Impala's door open, jogged over to the door, and pulled it open.

His eyes scanned the tiny diner. Sadly, he realized that the lone patron, the one whose derelict pick up sat outside, was dead. He felt a moment of pity and drew his weapon. "Sam!" He called, hoping his brother was just in the back fighting a small-time creature or something of the like.

He rounded the corner of the bar, catching the sight of the two cooks' bleeding bodies which made the gnawing feeling in the pit of his stomach grow.

Dean quickly closed the distance between himself and the back door and pushed it open. His eyes scanned the woods quickly. "Sam!" He called again, panic setting in worse than before. He started pulling the door closed by the window frame, his fingers slipping on a powdery substance.

He brought his fingers close to his face and inhaled slightly. "Sulphur." He ran back out to the front door and frantically shouted for his little brother.

Quickly he walked over to the passenger side of the Impala to continue his search and stopped, knowing the truth but refusing to believe it.

"SAM!"

* * *

"I'm telling you, Katt, the cards never lie." Reilly stated, leaning against the kitchen table across from her cousin staring at the tarot cards as if they would change and tell her different than what they were.

Katt sighed and put her feet on the ground, reaching over to pick up the nearest card, but Reilly stopped her.

"If you touch the deck, they won't let me see anymore." She told her.

"I know that, Rei. That's why I was doing it. There's only so much you can see about Sam's future before it starts getting stalkerish." She said, dropping her hand regardless.

She glared and gathered the cards, putting them aside and pulling out a different deck. "The fates wouldn't lie and tell me that he's going to die if he isn't going to die." She stated.

Katt took the deck and the tin that held the cards Reilly had put away. "It's Sam. He has Dean. Plus, he hasn't seen you in three years... Why are you still--"

"Mommy." A little boy said, walking in and rubbing his eyes.

Reilly turned. "Yes, sweetheart?" She questioned soothingly.

The little boy padded over and looked up at the table. "I scared."

She scooped him up and held him close, letting him rest his head on her shoulder. "We'll talk about this in a minute." She mouthed, rubbing her son's back and walking from the kitchen in the back of the renovated church they lived in.

She walked into her bedroom and laid him down in the center of her bed. "It's okay, my love. Nothing can get you here. Aunt Katt and I are protecting you. And the gods." She touched the bracelet on his wrist, a leather braid with blue and white beads adorning it. "Remember."

He nodded. "Gee-yah and Our nose." He said.

She smirked. "Gaia and Ouranos, yes. They protect you just like they protect daddy and mommy." She kissed his forehead. "Sleep. Nothing can hurt you. I won't let it."

He nodded again and snuggled down into the sheets. "Night, mommy."

She stood and headed for the door. "Night, Sammy."

* * *

"Ngh, what?" Katt asked, her eyes shielded from the morning sun by her sheets. She sandwiched her cell between the mattress and her ear so she didn't have to put forth the effort to hold it.

"Katherine Remington. It's been a while." The country-sounding voice of Bobby Singer shouted into her ear.

Katt sat up quickly. "Bobby? What's wrong?" She asked, her mind automatically going on red alert.

He chuckled a little. "We have a bit of a favor to ask you." His tone going serious.

"If it's to find that yellow-eyed demon again, forget it. I have the scars from last time." She said, rubbing at the healed gash on her bicep.

"No, it's to... help an old friend. He lost somebody."

"If he's an old friend of mine, he should be able to find his somebody on his own." She muttered, standing and stretching.

"Katt... Please?" A deep, gravelly voice begged, replacing Bobby's voice.

"Dean?"

"Yeah... Sam's missing. We need your help." Dean said, sounding tired.

She nodded a little, then shook her head. He couldn't see her. "Yeah. I'll talk to Reilly. Where d'ya wanna meet?" She asked, pulling her jewelry on from its place on the nightstand.

Bobby's voice returned to the receiver. "Ellen's." He said vaguely.

"We'll see you there." She told him, hanging up and grabbing some clothes to go take a shower.

She banged on Reilly's bedroom door with her fist. "Rei!"

Reilly walked out looking groggy. "Yeah?"

"Put on your big girl undies and wake up. We have a job." She stated.

Reilly yawned and then glared. "I don't hunt anymore, Katt. You know this. Stop being dumb."

Katt sighed. She didn't want to get her cousin involved by using underhanded tactics. Who was she kidding? Yes she did. "Sam's missing. Dean needs us to help find him."

She raised an eyebrow. "You're lying."

Katt shrugged. "Don't believe me. I don't care. But I'm going look for him." She said, walking into her private bathroom.

Reilly disappeared from her doorway to get ready herself and to get her son ready to go stay with Katt's brother, Matt, for a few days while they went on their trip.

* * *

The two girls pulled up to the Roadhouse to find it smoldering from the fire that had leveled it.

"Fuck me." Katt said, pushing the door of Reilly's inherited '65 Pontiac GTO.

Reilly followed her out of the car from the driver's side, walking over. "Why would anyone do this?" She asked.

Katt rolled her eyes. "I know you traded the hunter life for a cozy PI gig, but you can't be that stupid." She told her.

Dean and Bobby pulled up not minutes later, barely getting the car in park before they were out.

Katt turned and caught the first hug from Bobby and they walked into the rubble.

"Do you see Ellen?" Dean asked.

Bobby stayed silent for a moment, looking through the charred remains of where the bar would've been. "No. No Ash either."

Dean leaned down and touched something on a blackened arm. "Ah, Ash.. Dammit."

Reilly looked at them. "So what's the game plan?"

Dean turned to look at her. "That's why we were here." He snapped.

Her eyes narrowed but she ignored it, walking over to greet Bobby.

Katt went over and took the watch, the item Dean had been looking at, from the charred arm and went to the side of the building where Ash's office was, digging a hole in the earth and dropping it in.

"What're you doing?" Dean questioned, following behind her.

"There isn't a body to bury, or salt and burn... He needed some sort of putting to rest." She said, covering the watch with dirt and standing.

"That was... n--"

She stopped him. "It was Ash... He's helped all of us from time to time." She told him as closure, walking to where Bobby and Reilly were talking about what to do next.

Dean went to follow, stopping as a pain shot through his head.

"Dean?" Bobby called.

Katt and Reilly ran over, holding him up.

"I thought I saw somethin'." He muttered, leaning against the girls for a moment.

"Like a vision?" He asked, following the girls as they lead him over to the Impala and sat him in the driver's seat.

"What? No. I'm not some psychic." He said, grabbing his head in pain again.

"Dean!" Katt yelled, almost as if she were concerned.

He sat up, looking like his head was just split open and his brain replaced with lava. "I saw Sam."

"What else did you see?" Bobby questioned.

"A bell." He said tiredly.

"What kind of bell?"

"A big bell? With some kind of engraving." He said, struggling to remember through the pain.

Bobby looked contemplative. "Was it a tree? Like an oak tree?"

Dean finally looked at him. "Yeah."

He looked at all of them. "I know where Sam is."

Reilly looked up at him from the ground, looking scared. "Bobby, he's not..."

Bobby nodded. "If he is where I think he is, Reilly."

* * *

The two midnight black muscle cars pulled up alongside each other at the entrance to New Hope, Indiana which was blocked to motor traffic by fallen trees too big to move by hand.

The four hunters got out of their cars and looked around, hoping there was another way to go in besides the obvious.

"I guess the rest of the way is on foot." Bobby stated.

Dean went around to the trunk of his car, opening it and the hidden arsenal underneath. He and Bobby grabbed some things while Reilly and Katt double checked the weapons they were carrying, both hidden and non-hidden ones. "Let's go." He stated resolutely, leading the group forward.

* * *

As they neared the town, Dean started to yell for his younger brother.

As opposed to drawing attention to them as she was, Reilly couldn't help calling out for him as well.

They rounded the corner to see Sam holding his arm and limping. "Dean." He said relieved.

"Sam! Look out!" Katt yelled, just as a black man in Army fatigues ran up behind him and stabbed Sam in the small of his back.

"No!" Dean screamed, taking off running.

Reilly, Bobby, and Katt took off after his attacker. Pausing at the tree line.

Katt looked at her cousin. "Go back, Rei... Me and Bobby have this." She told her.

Reilly nodded and took off back to Dean and Sam.

She knelt beside them, in time to hear Dean chanting 'no'. "Dean..." She whispered.

He ignored her, hugging his brother to him and crying. "Sam!" He yelled, as though it would make his little brother wake up.

She reached out and touched Dean's shoulder, at a loss for words and eyes swimming with tears. She looked at the limp shell that was Sam and couldn't look away. "Sam." She whispered, wiping the tears from her eyes.

* * *

At Bobby's place, the mood was solemn. Dean refused to bury Sam and Reilly wasn't opposed to keeping the younger Winchester's body around either, even though she refused to be near it.

Katt sat with Bobby while Dean watched over Sam's body and Reilly was everywhere else in the house. "I don't like this, Bobby. The two of them..." She took a swig from her beer bottle.

"Try telling them somethin'." He suggested.

She managed a smirk. "Yeah, and have me make it worse by punching him for yelling at me? No thanks."

Bobby managed a small smile, but it quickly faded. "I just don't know what else to do with 'em."

"On the bright side.. your house is getting clean. You should've seen our place when Rei's cat, Tobias, died. You could eat off the floor it was so clean." She told him.

Bobby stood. "I need to get outta here. Try to dig up something on what's going down. Try to find Ellen."

She finished off her beer and stood as well. "I'll drive. I can't stand being around these two anymore." She grabbed the keys Bobby tossed to her and walked out, catching a glimpse of Dean and Sam's corpse in passing.

* * *

Reilly walked into the living room, having nowhere else to clean. She looked around and didn't see anyone, not even Dean.

She took a deep breath and finally turned to the doorway, beyond which laid Sam. She slowly walk to it, pausing for a minute before she walked in completely and sat in the chair beside him. "Hey, Sam." She said quietly, too upset to realize that she was talking to a dead man. "It's been a while, huh?" She scooted closer. "I... um..." She sniffled and wiped her eyes. "I wish I could've told you all this before, but... I didn't. I was a coward." She put her face in her hands to gather herself. "I shouldn't have yelled at you in Austin like I did. When we got out of that shed we were trapped in. I.. I should've told you I've loved you since we were twelve. That if you asked, I would've followed you to California. Instead I told you that you were a disgrace to your family and that if you didn't want to try to find the demon that killed your mom... I'm sorry, Sam. I wanted to call you after that. To apologize" She wiped more tears from her eyes. and stood. "I wish you could've seen--"

Sam gasped and sat up, his eyes unfocused.

Reilly stood and ran out of the room, pulling her 9mm from the small of her back and waited for him to follow her. He didn't, and Reilly quietly snuck out of the door, sitting on the hood of her GTO and sobbing.

Dean pulled up in the Impala a couple minutes later. "Is he okay?" He asked, looking at Reilly, who was sitting where she'd ended up after Sam's awakening, on her sixth Marlboro of the hour.

She looked up at him. "Dean... He's... I don't think he's Sam.." She told him.

He ignored her and went in, stopping in the doorway. "Oh, Sammy. Thank God." He said, hugging his brother too tightly.

"Ow." He said, making Dean let him go.

Reilly walked in while they were eating, having finished off what was left of her pack. "Sam?" She asked, watching the younger Winchester chowing down on chicken and soda. "You **are**--" She caught the look from Dean. "Okay."

Sam looked up in shock. "Reilly? Is that really you?" He stood, but looked pain.

"Sit down, you're going to hurt yourself." She scolded, eyeing Dean and turning to clean up the room Sam had been in.

Katt and Bobby walked in a little later to find that even the lightbulbs that had burned out were replaced with shiny new ones and Reilly was at the top of the stairs. "Reilly, what the fuck'er you doing?" Katt asked.

She shook her head and pointed to the living room.

Bobby went in first, his jaw gaping open when he saw Sam.

"Hi, Bobby." Sam said, smiling. "Katt."

They both looked at each other then back at the dead man walking.

"I see you're up and around." Bobby said after a moment.

"Yeah. Thanks for patching me up, you two." He said, smiling at the two of them.

"Don't mention it." Bobby told him.

Katt just nodded, her eyes trained on Dean with an angry glint in them.

Dean cut the awkward silence between them. "What did you find?"

Katt went over and laid out a map that had been refolded into it's original rectangular shape though it had been straightened beyond comprehension of the lines. "A few contacts told us about something weird happening in Wyoming. We cross-referenced it with meteorological signs of the area and it checks. We just don't know what the weird is implying."

Bobby plucked a black Sharpie from the container that held them in color-coordinated sections and circled an area in the southwest part of the state. "And then.. there's nothin' here. Not a peep." He looked at Dean, then at Sam. "My eyes are swimmin' though. I can't make heads or tails of all this... Sam, could you look at it for me? Maybe a fresh pair of eyes can catch somethin'. Dean.. you can help me lug some books inside from the car."

Sam nodded and moved closer to the map as Dean and Bobby went outside and Katt followed after them moments later.

Reilly walked in, chewing on her nails. "Demonic omens in Wyoming?" She asked.

He turned. "Yeah. You wanna... come help me see if there's a pattern?"

She walked over silently and stared down at the map.

Sam's gaze was more on Reilly than the map for a little while. Finally, when she didn't look up, he went back to looking down.

"How's your brother going to feel when he knows you're going to Hell? How did you feel?" Bobby asked.

"Please don't tell 'em. Take a shot at me if you want, but don't tell him." Dean pleaded.

Katt walked up from behind the cover of an old car. "You made a deal, Dean? You fucking... Why would you do that?" She yelled, hauling off and punching him square in the jaw, knocking him off balance.

"Katt, it.. It was for Sam." He said, letting her hit him again.

"Yeah? Well so is this." She told him, sending a really good punch to his sternum to knock the wind out of him. "You stupid **ass**. We're supposed to be friends! And you didn't even... You didn't even talk to us.. To try and find a way to bring him back."

He looked upset with her. "This wasn't about you, Katt. My life doesn't revolve around you."

She glared and brought her fist back to punch him again when they heard a rustling, the sound of a gate being pushed open and they all froze.

They hid behind a rusted out car in time for a shadow to appear across from them. Bobby and Dean jumped out and grabbed the intruder. "Ellen?"

Katt stepped out. "Ellen." She said, breathing a sigh of relief.

"Come on, let's get you inside." Bobby chimed in, walking them quickly back into the house.

Sam and Reilly looked at the door in unison, moving out of the way when she was plopped down in a chair, the eldest hunter sitting across from her.

He looked at Reilly. "A shot glass and the Jack, please?"

She nodded and went into the kitchen to retrieve the items while he pulled a flask from his pocket. She came back and set them in front of him.

He poured the glass half full of water and slid it across from her.

"Is this really necessary?" She questioned.

"It's just a belt of holy water. Shouldn't hurt."

She downed the water and looked at him. "Whiskey now if you don't mind."

* * *

"Ellen, you mentioned a safe." Bobby prompted.

"Yeah, the hidden safe we keep in the basement." She explained for him.

"Did the demons get what was in it?"

"No." She reached into her jacket and pulled out a map, setting it down I front of him.

The group crowded around it, looking at the five spaced-out Xs drawn on it's surface.

"Wyoming?" Dean asked. "What does that mean?"

"Well I'm sure that if she KNEW she would've told us." Katt stated.

"Katt, retract the claws." Reilly told her, standing on the other side of Bobby, as far away from Sam she could be.

"She's right. We need to figure it out." Bobby said, giving Katt a pointed look.

She sighed. "I'll make some calls." She grumbled, walking outside.

"I'll start checking online." Sam chimed in.

"Reilly, could you..."

"Yeah, Bobby... Of course. I'll check with the fates, see what they know." She glanced at Sam, then down. "Or if they'll even help." She went into the kitchen to start.

Dean grabbed a large tome from behind him. "Let's get crackin'."

* * *

"I don't believe it." Bobby said, walking into the dining room with a book.

Reilly and Katt strolled in from the kitchen, Reilly leaning against her cousin, looking pale.

"Rei..."

She shook her head at Sam, her eyes trained on Bobby. "You found something?"

"Lot more than that. Each of these Xs," He pointed to each one on the map. "Is an abandoned frontier church. All mid nineteenth century. And all built by Samuel Colt."

"Demon killing gun-making Samuel Colt?" Dean asked for clarification.

Bobby nodded. "There's more. The churches are connected by private railroad lines... Laid out like this." He picked up another Sharpie and drew a star that connected each church to the other."

"That's a Devil's trap." Katt spoke up in astonishment, sitting Reilly down in a chair next to Sam and leaning toward the map.

"A hundred square mile devil's trap." Sam added.

"That's brilliant." Dean said.

"Sorry you didn't think of it, Sherlock?" Katt asked.

Dean opened his mouth to respond, but Reilly cut him off.

"Iron lines.. The demons can't cross them." She told them.

"And it still works?" Dean asked, back in serious mode.

"Definitely. Those demonic omens that Bobby and Katt found.. It's the demons circling it, trying to get in." Sam told him.

"What's inside?" Ellen asked.

"That's what I've been trying to find out. The only thing there is an old cowboy cemetary. Here." he pointed to the center of the map.

"What was Colt trying to protect in a cemetary?"

"Maybe he wasn't trying to protect something. What if he was keeping it in." Dean offered.

"That's a great notion, thanks Dean." Reilly told him, laying her head on the table.

* * *

"Howdy, Jake." Sam said, walking out from behind one of the tombstones in the graveyard.

Jake turned and saw all of the hunters surrounding him, their weapons at the ready.

"You... You were dead. I killed you." Jake said, looking at Sam with a scared expression.

"Yeah, well next time, finish the job."

"I did! I cut clean through your spinal cord man."

Reilly took another step forward, her gun pointed straight at Jake's temple.

"Just take it easy there son." Bobby spoke up.

"And if I don't?" Jake asked.

"Wait and see." Sam growled.

"Oh, so you're a tough guy now? What're you gonna do? Kill me?"

"It's a thought."

"You had your chance, Sam. You couldn't."

"I won't make that mistake twice."

Jake started laughing at him.

"What're you smilin' at you little bitch?" Dean asked him.

Jake turned his gaze to Reilly. "Hey babe... Do me a favor and point that gun at your head."

She struggled against his influence, but the gun still became aimed at her head, her finger on the trigger.

"Let her go, Jake." Sam said, his finger tighter on the trigger.

"Why don't you and your friends put your guns down?" He suggested. "Unless you wanna see what's on the inside of your girlfriend's head."

"Sam... Kill him." Reilly stated.

"Now, now, sweetheart.. Don't get all worked up." Jake told her.

She glared at him.

Bobby put his gun down first, albeit reluctantly. Ellen's gun followed. Then Dean's, Katt's, and finally Sam's.

Jake nodded and turned, shoving the barrel of the Colt into a hole in the door of the mauseleum he was standing in and turned it.

Dean and Katt ran over and pulled the gun from Reilly's head and they all retrieved their own weapons.

Sam got to his first, firing round after round into Jake's back. One shot hitting his lung, four went into his heart and opposite lung and he fell.

Reilly looked at Sam as he walked over and aimed the gun at Jake again.

"Please... don't.." Jake begged, gasping for air.

"Sam." She cried, but it was too late.

He finished the clip off in Jake's face, lowering the weapon only when the final shot had been fired.

The group walked over to the mausoleum, each looking at Sam worriedly.

Reilly glanced at him, then at the spinning metal.

"Oh no." Bobby stated when the spinning stopped.

"What is it?" Katt asked.

"It's Hell." He spoke up.

Dean reached forward and took the Colt.

"Take cover! Now!" Bobby screamed, grabbing Ellen and running.

Everyone else took off as well, Reilly and Katt hiding behind a statue while Sam and Dean hid behind the tombstones of Saul Davis and Richard Reeves.

"What the hell just happened?" Dean asked.

"It's a Devil's Gate. It's a damn door to Hell." Ellen yelled at him.

"Come on! We have to shut it!" Katt added, running forward with Reilly close on her tail.

* * *

Bobby, Reilly, Katt, and Ellen managed to shut the gate, unaware of what had happened behind them.

They turned, seeing someone that looked an awful lot like John standing from the grass.

Reilly and Katt rushed over, stopping a little ways away.

John walked over to Dean, putting his hand on his shoulder and smiling proudly at him, then Sam who just nodded.

"John." Reilly whispered, tears sliding down her cheeks.

He looked at her, "Take care of Sammy."

She nodded and looked down.

His eyes rested on Katt for a moment, who also couldn't hold in her tears, even though she hated crying in front of people.

He looked at Dean one last time and backed away. He flickered and faded into smoke.

"Come on, Rei... We should get outta here." Katt told her, slipping away into the shadows.

Reilly stared at the spot where John faded then walked away silently, passing the car keys to her cousin as she went. "Let's go get my son.."


	3. 18 Gallows Hill

"This is the place." Sam said to his older brother as their car pulled up into the driveway of an old-style, renovated church. "18 Gallows Hill."

Dean just nodded. He wasn't too thrilled about having to show up here, especially with Sam in the car. It had been almost two years since he'd been there last. One of the last times he'd gone on a hunt with his dad. "Looks like it. There's Artemis in the driveway." He showed him, pointing in the direction of the pitch black GTO in the garage.

"Artemis?" Sam asked. "I thought Jimmy had named his car Harriet." Sam countered.

"He did." Dean explained, sliding from the driver's seat and heading for the large oak doors of the church. "But when he kicked it, Reilly changed the name to Artemis."

Sam nodded. "How do you know that?"

Dean knocked on the door. "I ran into 'em a couple times, Sammy." He told his brother vaguely.

Reilly opened the door, her hair up in a ponytail and her fingernails a shimmering black. "Sorry, Epione Investigations is closed for holy Hades what are you doing here?" She blurted, her eyes wide.

"You left before we could thank you." Sam told her, staring at her like she was a glass of water in the Sahara.

"You're welcome. Now go." She said, making to close the door on them.

Dean reached out and stopped her. "Rei, come on. Don't be so rude. We're just here on a social call."

She looked behind her, then at them. "Okay. The call is over. Please go."

"If I didn't know better, I'd think you wanted to keep something from us." Dean told her, smirking a sly wink in her direction that Sam didn't catch.

She glared at him. "I might have company over, did you ever think of that Rudeness?" She berated, stepping aside to let them in.

Dean strolled in first, patting her shoulder. "Yep. I wanna meet him. You know you're like a sister to me."

She grumbled something and almost accidentally slammed the door on Sam's head. "Shit.. Sorry." She told him.

He shrugged. "It's okay. Hey.. the threshold.. brick dust and rock salt?" He asked, stepping over.

She nodded. "Plexiglass boxes coated in salt water. Brick dust in the inside to stop those who wish to do us harm and rock salt for the obvious reasons. They're in every doorway and all of the windowsills."

He nodded as he listened, impressed. "Smart idea."

"Yeah, well, me and Katt made a lot of enemies." She muttered, heading toward the back, just as a short blur passed by her leg.

"Uncle Dean!" Sammy cried, jumping into Dean's outstretched arms.

"Hey, kiddo! Man you've grown. Breakin' hearts yet?" He asked, hugging the little boy.

Sam watched the encounter, confused and wary of the small child.

"Nuh uh. Girls icky. Mommy said no girls 'til I fity. Uncle Dean's age!"

Dean made a face at Reilly, who just smirked momentarily, walking out of the room.

"Who dat, Uncle Dean? Dat your boyfend?" He asked, pointing at Sam.

Dean looked over at his brother. "No, kiddo. That's Uncle Dean's brother." He told him.

"Oh. My uncle?" He questioned innocently.

Dean didn't touch that one. "Ask your mom. Let's go. I smell spaghetti." He tossed the little boy over his shoulder and headed for the kitchen in the small offset from the church to the right of the main room.

Sam walked after them, looking at the boy curiously.

Dean set the kid down on a chair at the table and went to poke around the stove where Reilly was stirring a tomato sauce.

Sam sat next to the kid. "Hello. My name's Sam. What's yours?"

The little boy turned to him. "Sammy. Mommy name me affer daddy." He reached over and grabbed a crayon from the pile in front of him and started coloring in his Power Rangers coloring book.

Reilly looked over at Dean. "Winchester.. Where's my son?" She asked.

He stuck a spoon in the sauce and licked some off. "Over there at the table with Sam."

She smacked him upside the head and turned, just in time for Sam to catch her eye with a look of hatred.

Sam shook his head and set his jaw, looking down at the little boy and his eyes swam. He stood and walked out of the room, his shoulders set in what Dean liked to call his 'brooding and thoughtful shoulders' setting.

Reilly glared at Dean and went over to Sammy.

"Mommy, why Sam go way? He sad?" Sammy asked her, looking up with the sky blue gaze she saw every day in the mirror.

She forced a smile. "Yes, sweetie. He's sad."

The little boy held up the paper he was drawing on. It was a bunch of brightly colored scribbles. "He like dis? It make him feel bedur?"

Reilly kissed his forehead. "I'm sure he'd love it, baby. We'll give it to him later. Right now we eat."

Katt came in from the back yard, sliding her aviators onto the top of her head. "What the fu--" She caught sight of the child in the room and scowled a little "Fuh-rench toast are you doing here, Winchester?"

Dean looked up at her. "We need to talk. Me, you, Sam, and Reilly."

Katt scoffed andshed her muddy boots and the oversized dirty jeans she was in, leaving her in basketball shorts and a tank top. "Whatever it is, we don't want a part of it. So just take your shiiipwreck of a car and get the h.....alitosis out of here." She said, looking pained, like the replacement words she had to use burned her.

Reilly remained quiet, but the faintest hint of a smirk tugged at her lips while she plated the spaghetti for everyone.

Dean chuckled. "I'm so afraid, Katt. Lemme tell ya. Those replacement words sure as... halitosis scared the ship out of me." He told her, bursting out into laughter.

She glared and picked up the nearest heavy object, one of her boots, and hurled it across the room, the heel getting him in the left side of his forehead, knocking him unconscious.

Sammy laughed. "Uncle Dean sleepy."

Reilly almost threw the plates down and ran over. "Katt! The Olympians be shamed! Why did you do that?!"

"The Olympians didn't have much to do with that, Rei. Unless Apollo wanted me to hit him." She picked up her plate and started eating. "He'll be fine. Just put some ice on his head. He's at tough as nails and sharp as a bowling ball. He'll be fine."

She sighed and helped him into a chair, fixing Sammy's plate and an pack of frozen peas for Dean's head. "I don't have the emotional capability to handle this, Katt."

Katt raised an eyebrow. "You're just freaking out because Sam found out about Sammy. Calm down."

"How can I calm down, Katt! This is a very serious situation!" She plopped down into the hard, cedar dining room chair next to her son.

"I know that, but sending your blood pressure to magma-like heights isn't going to aid the situation any." Katt stated calmly.

Reilly scowled and stabbed angrily at the pasta in front of her as Sam walked back in.

"What happened to Dean?" He asked, looking at Katt directly.

"He had an unfortunate accident involving a boot and his forehead." She said shrugging.

Sam checked on his brother to make sure he was alive and sat at the table, ignoring Sammy and Reilly, though he was seated next to the little boy.

Sammy reached over and tugged on Sam's shirt sleeve. "Missur Sam."

The older Sam turned to him. "Yeah, buddy?" He asked, his tone soft.

Sammy held out the paper, now smudged with spaghetti sauce. "I drew dis for ju."

Sam took the paper and smiled sadly. "Thanks, Sammy."

Sammy smiled and went back to coating his face in red sauce.

"Sam, I--" Reilly started, closing her mouth. "Are you hungry?"

He nodded, looking at Dean who started to stir, his eyes glassy and unfocused.

"I think he has a concussion." Sam said, looking into his brother's eyes.

"Serves him right. The as—peration." Katt said, sighing. "I'm gonna go to my office." She picked up her plate and walked out.

Reilly set a large serving of spaghetti and garlic bread in front of Sam and Dean and picked up Sammy. "I'm gonna give him a bath. You two make yourself at home." She muttered, walking out of the room with her three year-old.

Sammy waved over Reilly's shoulders. "Goo'bye!" He called, disappearing through the doorway.

Sam sighed and turned to Dean. "You knew about him, didn't you?" He asked his brother angrily.

"Hey, man. That's between you and Reilly." He told him, holding the peas to his head.

"Like hell it is, Dean! That kid is most likely my son and you've known about him!"

Dean looked over, his eyes narrowed angrily. "Look. I didn't see you for two years. Reilly hadn't seen you in three. It never came up so I didn't really think about it. Dad's the one that found out about him in the first place."

Sam scrunched up his face the way he usually did when when he was upset. "So.. Everyone knew but me? That's just great! The most important thing in my life and I didn't know."

"What about Jessica?"

"Jessica was important, but this is... monumental, Dean. This is so much different." He told him, rubbing his face. "I need some air." He stood and walked out of the back door that Katt had come through earlier.

Dean looked at Sam's plate of spaghetti and slid it over to himself. "No sense in letting it go to waste."


	4. The Truth About Sammy

Sam leaned against the back of the church, breathing in the scent of the freshly mowed lawn and the herb garden that adorned the back yard as he tried to clear his head.

"Shit!" Reilly's voice drifted to him from the offset garage.

Sam's brows furrowed slightly and he headed off in that direction, opening the door to a state of the art garage with Artemis up on blocks.

Reilly was standing over it, a cigarette dangling from her lips and her hand and forearm between the engine and radiator. "Fuck!" She yelled, pulling her arm out and sighing.

Sam walked over. "Let me get it." He offered.

"I got it." She snapped, taking a drag from the Marlboro and shoving her arm back inside the car. "Come on, baby... Give it to me." She purred, smiling as she pulled out a wrench. "See. I can handle it myself."

"Yeah, I can see that." He said, folding his arms over his chest and leaning against the wall. "Why didn't you tell me, Reilly?" He asked her.

She started cleaning the grime off the wrench with a shop towel and looked at him. "Tell you what?" She replied.

"You know god damn well, what. About Sammy." He said angrily.

"Because it's none of your fucking business. He's my son, end of story." She told him, putting the cleaned wrench away in her huge Craftsman tool drawer and slamming it.

"And who's his father?" He pressed. "Is it me?" He asked, needing to hear it for himself, not just speculate.

She turned, fire in her eyes which contrasted with the icy blue. "No. It's some other asshole I met during my hunts." She lied easily. "His name was Auburn Daies. He was a hunter. And when I told him, he left." She said, wiping the engine down with the towel she'd cleaned the wrench with.

Sam stared at her for a while, his anger slowly boiling over. "You fucking bitch."

Reilly turned to him. "Excuse me?"

"Is that what you told him? Is that what he believes? That his father was some random hunter who left you because he didn't want a kid?" He asked.

"So I changed a few details. The message is the same, Sam." She crossed her arms over her chest and watched him. "His father was a hunter who left me. The only difference was his name wasn't Auburn Daies and I never told him."

"I was not a hunter." He told her. "And I would've helped you take care of him." He said, his voice softening.

"I didn't want you to. You had your own life. It was one night a million years ago. Because we thought we were going to die. It wasn't a fucking commitment." She told him.

"So he is mine?" He wondered aloud.

She put the cigarette out and lit another one. "Yes. You are his father." She admitted quietly.

"And what does he know? About what you do." He asked.

She shrugged. "That I fought monsters and that they won't hurt him because Aunt Katt and I are looking out for him." She said, leaning against her car.

"He's three, Reilly! He doesn't need to know that!" He cried, outraged.

"My gods, Sam! We knew when we were little, but we turned out just fine!" She told him.

"But my son shouldn't have to know about them!" He responded.

"He's not **yours**! He's **my** son. You just happen to be the other half of his DNA. You have no rights to him." She said angrily.

"Fuck you!"

"Fuck you!" She screamed. "Get out of here! The gods cursed me the day you came into my life!" She yelled.

His eyes narrowed and he walked out, slamming the door behind him.

She stared at the door for a while in silence, her fingers toying with the silver chain mail bracelet around her wrist. "Forgive me, my love. I didn't mean a word." She whispered, touching the tri-fold locket around her neck that housed a picture of her son, her brother, and of Sam.

* * *

Sam walked back into the house, his brother no where to be seen. He walked through the kitchen, the florescent light overhead casting the only light in the night-darkened church.

He started down the hallway toward the living room, where voices were coming from, but he stopped in front of an open doorway. He glanced in, seeing Sammy asleep on a large bed beneath a stained glass window.

He leaned against the doorframe and watched as his son slept peacefully, his fingers curled around the ear of a dingy dog stuffed animal that he realized was once Reilly's. The same one Sam had given her once for Christmas.

Sam managed a smile and walked in quietly. He sat on the edge of the bed and pulled the covers tighter around Sammy to make sure he was warm enough, when he noticed a thin leather bracelet around the three year-old's wrist.

"I'm sorry, Sammy. I wish I could've been a good dad." He whispered, kissing the boy's forehead and walking out of the room.

* * *

Dean stumbled out of the kitchen after he was finished with his and Sam's meals, the bag of frozen vegetables still on the welt shaped like a boot heel. He got to the living room and fell onto the couch. "Oh, I'm gonna die."

"Damn right you are." Katt spoke up, a large book on her lap as she was curled up on a leather armchair.

"Fuck me." He groaned, sitting up.

"No thanks. I get that enough from less emotionally challenged individuals." She told him.

"Ha ha ha." He muttered, looking at her. "Why did you throw your shoe at me?" He asked her.

She lifted a shoulder, then let it fall. "Closest thing to me. Plus, I'm still pretty pissed off at you for telling me that your life doesn't revolve around you." She told him. "Not to mention you selling your soul for one year." She said.

"It's true. My life doesn't revolve around you. It never has--"

"I never said it did. But we're friends, Dean." She told him, closing her book with a thump.

"AND as far as my soul, that's not your business either." He finished, looking at her. "You wouldn't understand. You've never had to give up anything, Katt."

She raised an eyebrow. "No? I gave up a shit ton of things. My family. My friends. My dream college. My safety." She put her feet down on the hardwood and leaned forward. "Not to mention my name. All for my cousin. To avenge him. To keep Reilly and now Sammy safe from the shit we've had to track and kill. You can't believe the things I've given up, Dean." She told him.

He looked at her. "Well I've given up tons of things too. I gave up... a lot. For my dad. My brother. You." He stared into her eyes. "I'd rather have one year left than have my brother rotting in a hole somewhere. Not knowing if he was at peace or in Hell. Knowing that I had to go on without him and my dad... Knowing Sam never got to know his son or that our mom's killer finally got what was coming to him." He let his head fall into his hands. "He's been my one mission since I was four, Katt. I couldn't just let him go. I couldn't fail him like that."

She leaned back and crossed her arms over her chest, sitting silently for a while. "You are about an idiot, Dean Winchester. You stupid fuck."

He looked up at her and smirked. "You've noticed."

She shook her head. "We'll pool our resources. We'll get you out of this."

He nodded, finding it easier to give in and let her think he could be saved than tell her the truth and get the book thrown at him.

* * *

Reilly walked in a little while later, her eyes rimmed red from crying, to find Dean and Katt sitting in the living room talking.

"Hey, Rei." Dean said, scooting over to allow her a place to sit on the sofa.

She fell onto the aged leather and propped her feet up on the coffee table. "Sam and I talked. About Sammy." She told them.

"Holy fuck... What happened?" Katt questioned.

She shrugged. "He yelled. I yelled. We talked. We yelled some more. Then he walked out and I cried." She managed a false smile. "How I expected it to happen."

"He's an idiot." Katt told her in consolation.

"I prefer the term 'fuckass' but that's fine too." She said, toying with her necklace.

"That's my brother you're talkin' about." Dean spoke up.

She lifted a shoulder and let it fall. "He's the father of my son. I'm allowed to call him whatever I damn well please."

He made a face then shrugged his acceptance. "Before you start calling him the most horrible name you can think of, maybe you should know what he's been up to since you two made Sammy."

Katt walked back in from the kitchen passing Dean a beer and Reilly a Dr. Pepper. "You have information you never shared with us! For shame!" She said, falling into her chair with her own soda.

"Shut up, Katt. This is a very serious situation." Dean told her, popping the top on the bottle and taking a swig.

"Tell me, Dean." Reilly told him, turning to face him on the sofa.

He took another swig. "I just thought you should know... He had this girlfriend. Year back. We we lookin' for dad and she... died."

"Oh shit." the girls said in unison.

"And that was something you didn't feel we should know before I treated him like a dick?" Reilly questioned.

"Yellow Eyes killed her, Rei. Same way he killed our mom. Not really something you can bring up over dinner."

She rubbed her eyes. "Great. Just fucking wonderful. Not only do I feel like a terrible friend, I feel like a terrible person in general. I told him he didn't have any rights to Sammy."

"You can't be blamed for that, Reilly. You did fine without him. He left you in Austin without any word." Katt stated.

"And did I go to California and profess my love for him? Tell him about his son? Did I give him any clue about anything I should have? No. I can't blame him for being pissed off at me." She rolled her eyes and stood. "I'm going check on Sammy and go to bed. You're staying, right Dean?"

He looked up. "We have a room." He told her.

She smirked. "That wasn't really a question. It was simply worded that way to play nice. Now you and your brother get the spare and the sofa bed. Goodnight." She said, kissing his cheek and walking down the hall.

* * *

About three in the morning, Reilly woke up, her eyes flying open. "Sammy?" She whispered, turning on her side to check on her son laying on the other side of the bed.

He slept peacefully, so she turned over and closed her eyes.

"Reilly." A voice whispered.

She sat up and pointed her nine at the person in her room. "Fuck, Sam. What are you doing in here?" She asked, lowering the gun to her lap.

"Sorry. I didn't intend on scaring you." He told her, his arms folded over his chest.

She swung her legs over the side and pulled on her robe. "Did you need something?" She asked.

He looked over at Sammy. "I wanted to apologize. For overreacting earlier. I understand why you did what you did."

She smiled. "Come on. I'll make us coffee." She said, kissing Sammy's forehead and walked out of the room.

"That's my bracelet." He said following her.

She dropped a filter and the grounds into the coffee machine. "Yeah, it is. You threw it at me, remember?"

He rubbed the back of his neck. "We didn't part on the best of terms, did we?"

She smirked. "Yeah. I didn't tell Katt, Dean.. anybody. About our fight. I kinda told them we didn't speak at all."

He sat at the table. "Thanks."

She nodded and sat at the table next to him. "You didn't need the trouble. But anyway, that's in the past. He never takes it off. I told him it was his daddy's. He gave it to him before he went off to fight."

He sat silently for a minute. "So you never told him."

She smiled. "He thinks his dad is off fighting monsters. That's why he's not around. He's too young to understand."

"You know... I never thought you'd be the one to have a kid." He told her.

She laughed. "I could say the same about you, Sam Winchester."

He shook his head. "Tell me about him."

Reilly stood and poured them each a cup of coffee, taking her seat again. "He's a stubborn little thing. Don't know where he gets it from." She told him, laughing. "Really though, he's a great kid. Adorable. Kind. Funny as all hell. Incredibly smart." She said.

He nodded thoughtfully. "I'm sorry I missed everything." He told her. "I really would've been here if I knew." Sam's eyes fell.

"I know." She whispered. "And what I told you earlier... I didn't mean it. You have just as much rights to him as I do." She patted his hand. "Just... be careful. I don't want him endangered... That's why I gave it up."

He linked his fingers with hers. "Did you ever find it?"

She shook her head. "I got close once. That's where this scar came from." She said, patting her shoulder blade with her free hand. "Then the trail got cold after Austin. And Sammy came along." She shrugged. "It's still out there somewhere."

"Then come with us. Me and Dean came to talk to you and Katt about it. I assume Dean and Katt talked it over earlier. We don't have enough hunters in the world to handle what we let out of the Gate. We need you." He told her.

She pulled away from him. "I can't. I have Sammy."

He smiled at her. "I understand. But wouldn't you rather be out there doing what you love. Making the world a better place for him."

She bit her lip. "I have to think about it. Why don't you go back to bed. I'll talk to you in the morning." She stated, standing.

He stood and hugged her. "Thanks, Rei. For taking care of him. And letting me be a part of his life."

She hugged back. "I can't deny you anything Winchester. It was the suckiest part about growing up with you." She joked, kissing his cheek and heading for her room.

"Rei." Sam spoke up, watching her walk away.

"Yeah, Sam?" She asked, turning to face him.

He paused a moment, then shook his head. "Nothing. Sweet dreams."

She nodded. "Sweet dreams, Sam."


	5. Envy is a Sin

Reilly stood just outside the hallway, having heard Sam yelling. She'd taken out two of the demons, Gluttony and Wrath she thought, and ran to help the younger Winchester.

She stared at the blonde who had obliterated the others after him, feeling her own fresh wave of wrath. She stormed downstairs before anyone could find her and went to help Bobby drag the bodies to the door.

"Who was that bitch with the knife?" Katt asked later that night as Reilly cleaned the blood off her boots in the passenger seat of the GTO on their way to the next hunt.

She shrugged. "I dunno. Sam's girlfriend? Like I keep tabs on who he knows." She muttered.

Katt raised an eyebrow. "You do though. With his pack of tarot and stalking him at Stanford..."

She looked up and glared. "I did [b]not[/b] stalk him at Stanford, I went to tell him about Sammy and chickened out."

"And ended up watching him through his window for three hours." She finished.

Reilly scrubbed at her boots angrily. "Leave me alone, Katherine. I'm in no mood."

She rolled her eyes at her cousin. "Fine, Reilly, but I don't like that chick either." She pointed out.

* * *

Katt and Reilly walked into the diner where they were to meet the Winchesters, they'd just come back from their own hunt and Reilly's arm was in a sling.

"What happened to you?" Sam asked as she slid into the booth beside him.

She took his coffee and gulped it down. "None of your damn business." She muttered.

He raised an eyebrow. "Okay." He said warily.

Katt smirked. "She ran into the hunt guns blazing because she was pissed off and she got her arm dislocated." She explained.

Dean cocked his head to the side and looked at her. "What were you pissed about?"

Sam looked at his brother. "Why would you ask that and not if she's okay?"

Dean opened his mouth, but a glare from the two on the opposite side of the table silenced him. He'd gotten in enough trouble over the years from mentioning their sexual tension, he didn't want Reilly to go spider monkey on him.

She sighed. "I'm gonna run to the bathroom, Katt can fill me in on what you have to tell us." Reilly muttered, standing and heading for the door.

Just as she left, the waitress came to refill Sam's coffee. "Your girlfriend seemed upset." She told him, giving a flirtatious smile.

Katt watched in annoyed amusement while Sam floundered with the flirting and explaining that Reilly wasn't in fact his girlfriend.

The waitress smiled. "Then it's my lucky day." She said, walking way from the table.

Dean stared at his brother. "Dude... If you were ever gonna get lucky.."

Sam looked at the retreating female with a smirk. "I don't know... I don't feel in the mood for romance." He told him, lifting his coffee cup and having it spill on his lap causing him to stand and smack right into a bus boy.

Katt slipped out of the booth to let Dean out, but she soon was doubled over in laughter. "Good job, Winchester. That was graceful."

Dean helped Sam up and cursed when Sam pulled his pockets inside out. "Dammit."

Reilly showed back up at that moment. "What happened?" She raised an eyebrow at Sam's wet pants. "Do we need to potty train you?"

He sneered. "Shut up, we have bigger things to deal with."

* * *

Back at Bobby's, once the crisis of Sam's epic bad luck was over, the five hunters were all camped out in the dining room trying to figure out the workings of the Colt.

Reilly's arm was back in the sling from having gotten it knocked about during the misfortune of Sam and she could barely use it.

As it was, Sam, feeling guilty for making her arm worse, kept busy by checking out omens around the US. He walked into the inner sanctum and explained about a suicide in a church and a man, as Dean liked to call him a psycho scrapbooker, who went postal in a hobby shop.

Katt stood and stretched. "I'm game. Anything to get out of this house. I'm going nuts." She said, looking at Bobby with an almost sincere apologetic face. "Sorry, Bobby, I just go stir crazy. You know that."

Reilly remained seated, looking over something so that she didn't have to look up at Sam. "I'll stay here with Bobby. Someone has to make sure he doesn't put this thing back together wrong and blows himself up." She said, managing a smile to the older hunter.

"I'm twice your age, girl, but I can still toss you over my knee." He said playfully.

Dean chuckled. "I think this is getting a little too kinky for me. I'll get our stuff packed. Sammy, get it together, we're leaving." He said, grabbing his duffle from the living room since Katt didn't want to share the last bedroom upstairs and he was tired of seeing Sam's face every morning.

Bobby took a moment to get himself something to drink, and Katt disappeared upstairs to get her own stuff.

Sam stood in the doorway a little while, unsure of what to say. He'd apologized plenty for having hurt Reilly's arm worse, but they still weren't on completely happy ground. He breathed a sigh and looked at his feet. "How's Sammy?" He asked her.

Reilly busied herself with looking at the barrel of the Colt. "He's doing fine. He loves being with his cousins, and Matt's grilled cheese sandwiches are his favorite. He's in heaven." She said simply.

He nodded. "Next time you talk to him, tell him I say hello and that I love him." He said, shoving his hands in his pockets.

"Will do. Have fun in Ohio. Take care of my cousin." She told him dismissively.

Sam walked out of the room in defeat. He was a chicken, this much everyone knew. He'd been cowardly toward Reilly since they were little, when they first met and she freaked him out. Now they were both grown and he still didn't have the courage to talk to her alone.

It didn't help the fact that he knew that he was in love with her, but he had demon blood in him. He was dangerous not only to everyone around him, but to his son and he didn't want to endanger the boy any more than he already was. He played with the bracelet on his wrist, the protection band he and his child both wore and felt a pang of guilt.

He was being selfish wanting to get together with Reilly. He couldn't pretend to be a father, not with how he was raised. He should have realized that from when he tried to play house at Stanford with Jessica. He was doomed to be alone for eternity. That was his cross to bear. As soon as they got all the demons rounded up and sent back to Hell, he'd leave Reilly and Sammy to live their lives without him.

Bobby walked back into the dining room with a couple glasses of soda. "How long are you gonna string that boy along before you tell him you love him?" He asked, sitting back at his chair.

Reilly sipped her soda quietly for a moment. "When Hell freezes over. I don't want him to stick to domestic life with me and Sammy when I know that this is the life he needs to be in."

The older hunter shook his head. "That's not what he needs. He needs to be able to make his own decisions about you." He picked up the part of the gun he was working on previously. "But it's not my place to tell you what to do. I just want you to think on it."

Reilly sighed wearily. "Yeah, Bobby. I know."


End file.
